


Диалог культур

by terminalA



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: G - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalA/pseuds/terminalA
Relationships: Shohei Ohtani/Mike Trout





	Диалог культур

— Это, конечно, не Джимс Ланч, но тоже ничего. Тебе понравится.

Траут выглядел странно довольным.

Вчера он пообещал накормить Отани настоящими американскими бургерами, и теперь они сидели в невзрачном кафе недалеко от Диснейленда и терпеливо ждали заказ. С летника открывался вид на парк, Отани смотрел, как вдалеке крутится колесо обозрения и летят по рельсам пестрые вагончики. Траут что-то печатал в мобильнике и дергал ногой под столом.

Стоял душный октябрь, в Японии в это время уже краснели момидзи, а тут столбик термометра едва опускался до двадцати пяти днем и пятнадцати ночью. Лед в стакане с колой лайт быстро таял, пластиковый бок густо покрывала испарина. Отани провел по ней пальцами, потом стер влагу о ткань шорт. От жары все было лениво, даже говорить.

Траут оторвался от мобильного и продолжил:

— Джимс — это в Нью Джерси, — он имел дурацкую привычку обрывать разговор, а потом вдруг возвращаться к нему. — Вот там самые лучшие гамбургеры на свете. 

— Нью Джерси — далеко?

Траут вздохнул, мечтательно уставившись в никуда:

— Ага, на другом конце страны.

Отани натянуто улыбнулся. Траут добавил:

— Я оттуда родом. 

Казалось, он может вести диалог с самим собой. 

Принесли бургеры и резиновые перчатки. Траут с трудом натянул пару на свои лапищи, широко раскрыл рот и вгрызся в край булки. Отани последовал его примеру, пожелав:

— Приятного аппетита. 

Не то чтобы он был большим фанатом бургеров, но этот и правда оказался вкусным. Сочная говяжья котлета, чеддер, сладкий лук, соус, отдающий дымком, и хрустящие начос. Траут закидывал в рот жареную картошку и смотрел на Отани так, как глядят обычно мамы на своих маленьких детей. Отани отложил половину бургера и вытер губы салфеткой. Взял стаканчик с колой и отвернулся к парку, изображая, что любуется видом. На самом деле ужасно смущало есть под чьим-то пристальным взглядом. 

— Не понравилось? — спросил Траут.

— Очень вкусно, я доем еще. 

— Я же говорил, что будет вкусно, — грустинка в его голосе тут же сменилась довольством. Это было едва заметно, но Отани почему-то замечал. — Знаешь, в блюде важны не только сочетание вкусов, но и текстур. Плотная котлета, хрустящие начос, тягучий сыр, понял?

Отани кивнул. Вспомнил, как на прошлый читмил Траут с превеликим наслаждением жевал картонный сабвэй и не строил из себя гурмана. Но спорить было лениво.

Траут захрустел бумажным конвертом.

— Фак!

Соус сполз по его крупным пальцам до самого запястья. Отани взял салфетку из держателя и промакнул. Траут замер, словно окаменел, выдавил:

— Спасибо, — и опять: — Фак.

Это «фак» напоминало Отани звук, с которым камень падал на дно высохшего колодца. Глухое и короткое настолько, что каждый раз сомневаешься, было ли оно вообще. Есть же люди, удивлялся он, которые умеют вот так классно ругаться. Периодические «фак» от Траута не резали слух, и каждое было на своем месте.

Траут прикончил бургер в два укуса, стянул перчатки, бросил их на недоеденную картошку, засыпал это дело салфетками и встал из-за стола.

— Пойду помою.

Отани кивнул, воспользовался одиночеством, чтобы спокойно доесть. Мясо в середине было совсем сырым, но очень сочным. Соус наполнял бумажный конверт, тот намокал и грозился вот-вот протечь.

Отани жевал, глядя на место, где только что сидел Траут, и думал, какого черта тот делает. Изображает участие и большое американское гостеприимство, таская Отани по достопримечательностям. В планах на следующую неделю был хоккейный матч и русские суши в китайском квартале.

Отани не отказывался из вежливости, но с каждым совместным походом внутри что-то неприятно дергало. Или приятно. Странно просто. 

Траут вернулся, вытирая мокрые ладони о футболку. Та прилипла к животу, и под белой тканью проявился рельеф. Отани сглотнул, прошелся языком по зубам, собирая налипшие остатки начос. Густая капля соскользнула с бумажного конверта и плюхнулась прямо на колени.

— Фак.

Траут как булькнул, сжал губы, а потом расхохотался. Отани почувствовал, как загорелись уши. Да будут прокляты бургеры — самая неудобная еда во всей вселенной.

— Скажи так еще раз!

Отани собрал соус салфеткой, потупил, уточнил:

— Сказать что?

— Ну, выругайся, — глаза Траута блестели, как огоньки на колесе обозрения.

— Э-э-э…

— Смешно просто, — он откинулся на стуле, держась руками за край стола. — Факку.

Отани покачал головой. Хотя обижаться не получалось, только улыбаться, как идиот. 

— Мы говорим «ксо».

— Кусо? — попытался воспроизвести Траут. — Кус, кусо-о.

— Ксо.

— Кс-с-со-о, — протянул он. 

Отани прикусил щеку изнутри. Хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли плакать, то ли накрыть покрасневшие от осторого соуса губы Траута ладонью, чтобы, наконец, заткнулся. Иначе он просто взорвется. Ба-бах! И Энжелс останутся без одного питчера. А виноват во всем будет Траут.

Отани понял, что все это время натирал шорты салфеткой, и задушил внутри очередное ругательство на каком-то из двух языков. Траут наклонился к столу и с самым серьезным видом сказал:

— А русские говорят «блэд».

Отани поправил:

— Бурядь.

Его как-то учили, еще во время игры за Файтерс. На Хоккайдо русские встречались часто. И научить японцев материться по-своему считали святой обязанностью.

Траут скользнул взглядом по руке, сжимающей салфетку, колену, бедру, выше. А может, Отани это почудилось, глюк, сбой матрицы. 

— Не идет тебе ругаться, — заключил он.

Отани показал язык. В животе было щекотно и горячо, а в голове пусто, как в высохшем колодце.


End file.
